1. Field
Example embodiments relate to wiring structures, methods of forming wiring structures and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to wiring structures including a dielectric layer and a conductive pattern, methods of forming the same and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor device, a wiring structure for interconnection, such as a via structure or a contact, may be formed so that signal lines at different levels may be electrically connected to each other. For example, an opening through which a lower conductive pattern is exposed may be formed, and a metal may be deposited in the opening to form the wiring structure.
As a degree of integration of the semiconductor device increases, a width and a pitch of the opening or the conductive pattern may decrease. Thus, process reliability in etching and deposition processes may become degraded during the formation of the wiring structure.